


When The World Falls

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: June AU 2020 [1]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: June is AU month and the first fic I'm bringing up is one inspired by the game Far Cry 5.
Series: June AU 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	When The World Falls

The video played on a tablet in her hands. The screen was shaky and the video had no sound, but most of that was due to the fact that they were in a helicopter. The remaining reasons were due to the fact that she was terrified. She was always told to stay away from this part of the city. She was just a junior deputy and she wasn't supposed to have any part in this. But situations escalated and they needed all the help they could get. Christine had no choice but to step forward.

She looked out of the helicopter as they flew by a giant statue. That was the guy they were here to get. They were just getting in, getting out. That's what Captain Queen said. The Marshall was confused as to why he made it so clear that they were going in peacefully, and leaving the same way. He didn't know what was about to go down, no one did. Christine looked back over at the tablet, but the signal cut out and the screen went black just as the person videoing was confronted by the man in charge.

She knew all about their story, all about their lives, all about their "family". She's from a city not too far from here, she moved here to further her career in law enforcement. These people aren't new to the community, but they've gained a lot of attention recently as their group started to grow. Not only grow in size, grow in violence, kidnapping, looting, and even taking over parts of the city that they wanted to grow their community bigger. It couldn't go on any longer. That's why they were here.

Take down the man in charge and it will all be over.

Right?

"Lighten up, guys. It's not like we're going into a zombie apocalypse." JJ spoke up. Aside from a few random reminders on how this extraction was going to go, everyone was silent for the whole helicopter ride here. "He's just a man."

"A man with a whole ass statue dedicated to him." Adam mumbled from beside JJ, pointing to the statue that was already behind the helicopter and fading in the distance.

"Besides, you haven't met these people yet." Faith continued from beside Christine. "They might as well be zombie apocalypse territory."

"You've dealt with them?" JJ asked her.

"Not professionally. I've seen them around. I've seen their acts of terror first hand. But Queen says to keep a distance, keep the peace." She told him. "Keeping the peace isn't an option anymore. They started to take people, homes, businesses-"

"That's why we called you." Eo spoke up from the front of the helicopter. "We get this man out of here, he's your problem."

"Very funny." JJ scoffed. "What about the others? His family?"

"They're not his real family." Adam spoke again. "His brothers, sure. But even they'll fall apart without him leading the group."

"You take Isaac off of our hands, we can handle everyone else." Faith assured him.

"Alright, everyone get ready. We're almost there." Eo told them as the helicopter slowly descended towards a small white church that sat behind at least a dozen small homes. "Adam, you stay inside the helicopter. We'll grab Isaac."

The helicopter landed and the 4 of them, Adam staying in the helicopter, exited and slowly made their way towards the church. As the 4 of them, Christine, Faith, JJ, and Eo, made their way to the church, people started to come out of the small homes and watch them. They didn't exactly come in quietly, but they weren't here to. They were here for Isaac. That was their plan, that is what they were going to do.

They passed by dozens of people, men and women, they were all whispering and questioning why they were here. But they knew why they were here. The question was completely rhetorical. Still, none of this made Christine feel comfortable. She knew what they were doing was good for the community, but how much bloodshed was waiting for them at the end of this walkway?

The 4 reached the church, Eo taking charge in opening up the door. Right behind him, JJ. The Faith. Then finally, Christine.

As they walked through the church, everyone turned to look at them. The best thing to do was to keep your head straight, keep an eye on the man in charge, get him, get out. Smooth, peaceful, and done.

"Isaac Regan," JJ held up a piece of paper that had been folded in his pocket. "We're taking you in."

As the words left JJ's mouth, everyone stood up and started to move closer to Isaac. Aidan and Apollo appeared by his side, Ada moving from the corner to the space in front of Apollo. This is supposed to go smoothly, it might be a little bit more difficult than that.

Isaac took a step forward, motioning for everyone to relax as he did. "I don't think that's a good idea." He said.

"We'll make it painless." Eo told him, stepping out of the way so Christine could walk closer with the cuffs.

She didn't understand why she had to be the one to cuff him, they had a federal Marshall, the Captain. But a rookie cop had to be the one to do this.

"Put the cuffs on him, let's go." JJ said, also stepping aside. He watched the people in the church closely. While he didn't believe that this group of people could be causing so much pain and distress, he did want to make sure that everyone was behaving while they went through the procedures.

Christine took a step forward, trying to ignore all of the eyes on her. She didn't worry much about the people behind her, it was the people in front of her that she was afraid of most.

Aidan was in charge of the army. Not the actual army, the group's army. He trained the warriors that in the city taking things that don't belong to them, he even has people taking wolves and training them to work with these warriors. Everything happens in the north part of the city. His compound was gonna be the hardest to break apart, but Captain Queen says if they take Isaac, the rest will fall easily.

Apollo works in the west. He's in charge of recruiting members to this community. Whether he gives these people an inspiring speech about why they should join in their "religion", or he kidnaps them and forces them into it, he isn't a good person. He's also been tasked with cleansing the people he recruits. He breaks them down to their bare essentials, gives them a label, and once they've accepted it, they get moved to Aidan or Ada.

Ada. She was brought into this recently. She was just a normal girl who got involved with a bad person. She had family problems, drug problems, Isaac showed her that she could have a new family and a new start. Who wouldn't want a new start? She's in charge of making people feel comfortable in the community, making sure that they don't have doubts about joining. She's also running some magical drug throughout the city, giving it to Aidan's soldiers, or anyone who fights with Apollo or herself. She's the most innocent, but still dangerous.

And then Isaac. He was the leader in all of this. He gave everyone their orders, he made the first and final decisions. Nothing happened without his say or input. But he rarely got involved with the dirty work. He leaves that to his siblings.

And here he stood, in front of Christine with his arms out, ready and accepting the fact that they're taking him in. The crowd behind Christine were starting to panic, but the three behind Isaac kept them calm.

"I'm giving you a chance to walk away. You don't have to do this." He said to her, still holding out his hands.

Christine took another step forward.

"Walk away. You still can."

Another step.

Then the click of handcuffs over his wrists.

JJ and Eo took the lead in walking out of the church. Faith walked in front of Christine. They were at a steady pace, the people around them were really starting to panic, but Isaac assured them that this would all work out. It was strange, but they listened. At least at first.

As they got closer and closer to the helicopter, where Adam was already getting things geared up, the groups of followers started to crowd in. Quickly, Eo, Faith, Isaac, JJ, and Christine jumped into the elevator. Isaac didn't seem worried about the crowd of people trying to climb on the helicopter to stop it from leaving, he just sat content in Adam's previous seat as Eo hopped up front to help him fly out of there.

The helicopter started to lift from the ground, but the amount of people holding onto, and throwing things at the helicopter, someone managed to get something caught up in the propellers . The second the helicopter got about 10 feet in the air, it was coming right back down.

Everyone on board was preparing for the impact for when the helicopter hit the ground. But still, Isaac was fine. He wasn't worried.

And that was the last thing Christine saw before everything went black.


End file.
